surviving the sickness
by Manfoot
Summary: theres a disease that harry and ron have to stop from killing an entire family...rons. midly descriptive, as with any angst, sad.


allright guys, I'm trying my hands at the angst thing. tell me what you think.

Disclaimer: if it was created by somebody else, then it's not mine.(but everything else is.)

* * *

"No. I wont do it. I wont." Harry refused. 

"You have too! They need you too!" Ron commanded.

Within the past three years of Harry graduating from Hogwarts, Voldemort had become more and more desperate for power and was using any weapon he could to get it. This time, he had plagued the entire Weasley family with a fatal sickness for refusing to join his side.

"Why you Ron? Bill wanted to do it, you can stay here with me, we could still be together." Harry begged, knowing that Ron would be stubborn.

"If you don't do it, then I will. I want you to do it though. You're the only one that should do it besides me. Do it for me, save my family." Ron pleaded.

"But... but Bill...or Charlie..." Harry groped helplessly for another solution which he knew he wouldn't find.

"Harry, NO. Charlie needs to be here to protect the rest of us. Bill is the only one still trusted by the ministry. If one of the twins died, the other would too. And I could never live with myself if Ginny was the one to be sacrificed. Don't you see? It _has_ to be me." Harry was heart broken, he could see the fear in Ron's eyes. Harry started to cry silently.

"Lets go then." Harry whispered. He laced his fingers through Ron's and they walked out of their apartment to where Hermione was waiting for them at an abandoned house.

She was sitting on the doorstep and wearily got up. Harry and Ron had been together since the summer of sixth year into seventh. She could see the despair in Harry's eyes, the cold acceptance in Ron's.

"I've prepared a room." She announced. She didn't know what else to say.

"Lets go in, its almost noon." Ron said without any emotion what so ever. Hermione showed them the room that was to be the sacrificial chamber.

"Leave me." Ron said after a long silence. Harry and Hermione looked at each other and nodded. Harry pecked Ron on the cheek and the two friends left.

Harry was going mad with sadness.

"Why? Why my Ron? Why our Ron?!" he ranted quietly as not to alarm his love only a few rooms away.

"You know why Harry! The disease that his family was cursed with is slowly killing them all! Arthur and Molly have been hospitalized, Ginny keeps fainting for hours at a time, and the twins are coughing up blood! Voldemort knows how strong the family is together. Once they're dead, it'd be so much easier for him to take over. I've researched it a thousand times, the curse needs every drop of blood from a willing sacrifice of the family to subside, and even then, the cure will only be complete when Voldemort dies." Hermione explained, feeling Harry's pain. She loved Ron too. "Its only 15 minutes till noon, go to him for the last time." She whispered.

Harry dashed from the room and ran to where Ron was. Ron looked up from the fireplace which he had lit.

"Come here" Ron said quietly, holding out his arms. Harry went to him and instead held Ron, who buried his face in Harry's chest.

"I love you. I've loved you since we were young." Harry said softly, stroking Ron's soft ginger hair. Ron's stifled a sob and released, leaving Harry cold despite the blazing fire near him. Ron slowly took off his clothes; stripped down till his naked flesh was shining palely in the light.

"Its time." Ron said bluntly. Going to the back of the room across the white Persian rug, he took a dagger out of a charmed box about chest level that hermione had shelved there earlier for the ritual. "You know what you have to do."

Harry nodded. "I love you" Harry whispered.

"I will always love you, I'll wait for you to come to me."

Harry took the dagger and whispered the incantation that was engraved on it. He kissed Ron one last time. It was the most loving, passionate kiss they'd shared since their first. As the clock struck twelve, Harry drove the instrument through Ron's chest crying. Ron gasped, in too much pain to make a sound.

"Goodbye love, wait for me." Harry whispered as he lowered his dieing lover to the floor. Harry sobbed as he cut out Ron's heart. He grimaced at the sickening sucking noise the enchanted dagger was making. There was no blood as Harry cut through so many veins and arteries to remove the precious organ. He quickly took it to the charmed box, stabbed the suckling knife through it, and locked the chest.

He went back to a lifeless Ron, a look of pain frozen on his precious pale face. Harry closed Ron's eyes and kissed his eyelids. Then he gently put him in the roaring fire. The flames turned green and the small room glowed in an instant. Blood started pouring in a thin stream from out of an opening in the box. The spell only required time now. The smell of Ron's burning flesh mixed with the brutal and grotesque murder of his love made him sick. He ran from the room and slammed the door behind him. He barely made it out before vomiting.

He threw up all the contents of his stomach, and when there was nothing left he started frothing at the mouth. He sank to his knees and cried, sobs racking his body. He wept ceaselessly for an hour and a half, then went to Hermione who had been crying since she had heard Harry puke.

"Oh god, oh...god!" was all she could say. She coughed from trying to stop crying and held out her arms to him. He dove into her, burying his head into her breasts, a new flood of tears soaking her shirt. She nuzzled into his hair and cried with him.

"Why him? Why my Ron? It didn't... oh god Hermione, I killed him! Will you ever forgive me? Will he? Oh god..." Harry rambled grievously.

"Shhh..... Its okay. I'm here for you, always here for you." She comforted him, rocking him and herself back and forth. They sat holding each other for hours.

"What time is it?" Harry asked sniffling. He had finally cried until his eyes were dry and puffy; he was hoarse from the seemingly eternal sobbing. She looked at the clock, it was nearly midnight.

"Almost time, do you want me to walk you there?" she asked, her voice cracking.

"No, I want to go alone." He said weakly. "I WILL avenge Ron. He WILL die, I'm going to kill Voldemort once and for all." He promised himself. She kissed him lightly, and he kissed her back. "If I don't come back, I love you, you're my best friend," with that he walked out of the room.

He walked to the room of Ron's death place, and smelling the old vomit would have made him throw up again had he had anything left in his stomach. Instead he gagged. Harry entered the room, taking in the fact that the white Persian rug was now soaked brownish-red with Ron's blood. The box dripped now, no longer flowing freely with the precious liquid. Harry went to the box and ripped it open. He took out the knife and pulled the withered heart off the tip. The spell had sucked every drop out. He held the heart to his chest, put it lovingly back in the box, and turned. He walked to the fireplace not wanting to think about the fact that the carpet was literally squishing under him, sticking sickly to him, his lovers blood staining his feet. With final words, he entered the fire, still glowing green.

"...You will be avenged...He. Will. Pay."

* * *

i think thats the end. if it gets good reviews and requests, then I might make a sequel, but for now, thats it. 


End file.
